forbidden love
by animegal210
Summary: What if hawkfrost never died in the great battle.What if ivypool realizes she has feelings towards hawkfrost.What will happen to her and him.Will sparks fly or will their love be cut short.
1. prologe

prologue

Ivypool walked along the Place of No stiffened as she saw the cat approaching her."Hello Ivypool,'' the tom said."Hawkfrost,'' she growled as she arched her back. There was a gleam in his eyes that then disappeared. "Good to see you, too" He snarled. The gleam was there again this time it stayed. He readied himself has if he was going to pounce. Ivypool turned to run. He leaped on her then she woke up in her nest. She looked around at her sleeping clan mates in the den. Molewhisker woke up beside looked at her "Are you ok, Ivypool,'' he asked concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream,'' she said."Oh,ok,'' he said. She saw the same gleam in Molewhisker's eyes that was in Hawkfrost shuddered thinking about the fact that Hawkfrost loved remembered his smile, the way he always complimented her and purred. She was falling in love with him and she was falling fast. She is going to tell him no she was going to tell was going to tell him when she saw him again. She didn't care what her clanmates said.

She loved Hawkfrost and she would howl it at the top of high rock to the great oak on the island.I_s it wrong that I love the one that i'm supposed to hate?_She curled up and fell in a dreamless sleep and Molewhisker fell asleep beside her and she knew he loved her but she didn't love him she loved someone else. She knew she couldn't tell him that though.


	2. Chapter 1

_Ivypool_

_Hawkfrost is a kind and handsome cat._Ivypool thought. She saw the mouse she was hunting she pounced on it and bite its neck. She picked it up and carried it to her sister Dovewing came back with a rabbit as she shot a smug look at her. Ivypool let off a small growl. She came up to Thornclaw,Molewhisker and Dovewing."Nice catch,Ivypool,'' Molewhisker said his eyes gleaming with admiration."Yeah that was a great technique you did," Thornclaw replied.

"Yeah but a rabbit can feed more cats than a mouse can,"Dovewing said trying to get some attention for herself."Yeah good catch,Dovewing,"Molewhisker mumbled."Let's head back to camp,"Thornclaw cats picked up their prey and padded to camp. As they padded along the forest floor Dovewing dropped her rabbit. Thornclaw growled and picked it up. Dovewing took Molewhisker's and Ivypool's prey and gave them to Thornclaw.

"I wouldn't doubt that Molewhisker or any of the other toms asked to be my mate,"Dovewing said smugly."After all I am one of the three." "You mean you were one of the three," Molewhisker corrected. "And besides you have Bumblestripe and you aren't my type." "What do you mean i'm everyone's type. You probably love me just don't want to admit it", Dovewing growled. "I love Ivypool anyway. She is a kinder , prettier and a more loyal cat then you, Dovewing," Molewhisker said causally. Dovewing gave off an annoyed they padded in to camp their clan was sharing touges.

_She just wants to have gossip to tell the clan._Ivypool thought. "Sorry,Blossomfall.I am not telling."She saw Blossomfall's tail lower down on to the ground. "Oh, ok," she replied sadly. "Blossomfall,please don't be sad,"Ivypool said. "I'm not.I get it you don't want it to go around the clan or to Molewhisker,"Blossomfall said. "Uh, yeah,'' Ivypool stammered. As she thought of Hawkfrost she began purring. "Hello,Ivypool," Blossomfall shouted in her ear."Where you thinking about Hawkfrost,the dark forest or something."

"Oh,... sorry,Blossomfall. And yes I was thinking of the dark forest but not about Hawkfrost.I was purring cause I was glad that last night i didn't go there.," Ivypool said._That was close.I can't be thinking of him here._"Oh ok," Blossomfall said though her look questioned what she said.


	3. Author note

Author note

Sorry for the run off sentences my computer was acting up so I had to use run u are liking the it wouldn't except anything I put.


	4. Chapter 2

hawkfrost

As he padded along the forest floor. _I'm such a mouse brain_. he thought._I can't believe I was going to hurt Ivypool. I love her._ He was too deep in thought that he didn't see Mapleshade so he walked right in to her. "Watch where you're going," she growled. "Oh, uh sorry Mapleshade," Hawkfrost muttered. "You are thinking of that traitor aren't you," she growled. "Hey, so," he challenged. "You don't deserve to have a mate. Especially a traitor that is living. She hates wouldn't want to be your mate," she spat.

Anger surged through Hawkfrost has he leaped at her. He bit her right on her shoulder and sank his teeth howled with pain and fury has she turned on him and clawed his eye. she padded away from him._She does love me.I know she probably doesn't hate me._ He thought of Ivypool he began purring thinking of her and he couldn't stop thinking of her. He thought of Ivypool's smile and her purr he began purring louder. He was snapped out of thought to see a familiar pelt. He began to smile seeing her.


End file.
